


冬狩 | Winter Hunting

by sissikahn



Series: 列王传 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bottom Father, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Physical Disability, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, 年下
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 目前是坑独立故事原创角色有原型伪舅甥真父子/年下/鬼畜攻/美强/肢体残疾结局是HE





	1. 楔子

冬狩

 

楔

 

“刚刚看过入冬后的吉日，都说，该定今年冬狩之事了。”  
少年边脱鞋履边说，神色淡然自若，俊秀的眉目间却有阴郁之相。  
“后来有朝臣询问，今年冬狩，是否要为国君行‘冬狩之礼’。”  
从前殿回来，着装正式，长发间几根玉簪上还披挂着尊贵的饰带，金线铜纹，交相辉映，衬出少年白净面庞上五官精巧。  
“我说，当初继位时便已行初猎之礼，冬狩不必多此一举……”  
可惜少年不喜欢那些华丽的累赘，一脸不耐，将它们从头上颈侧腰间扯下来，抛在地上，径直向床边去。  
“没想到他们竟觉得那不是一回事。今年才满十六岁，那这回冬狩就该行礼。”  
这少年便是硕国国君，梵礼；十二岁上先王意外而死他继了位，如今已十六岁。  
“说到这，我便笑了。”梵礼越是靠近床边，脚步就越慢，“父王去了，继位时陪我初猎的叔叔们也先后走了，若行冬狩之礼，我哪儿来的父亲，哪儿来的父系长辈？”  
梵礼歪了歪嘴角。  
“后来，你猜他们说什么？”  
梵礼停下脚步，盯着床沿看了好一会儿，才将目光挪到床上那人身上。  
“他们说，若无父系长辈，母系长辈也说得通。”  
少年笑出声来。  
“‘母系’？还能有谁？他们在说你呢，舅舅。”  
唤一声“舅舅”，可躺在那边的男人毫无动静。  
“他们在说你呢……你说这是在变着法子救你，还是在讽刺我？”  
被梵礼称为舅舅的男人并不是在此休息，他被缚了双肩双腿，没有动弹的机会。  
“找你的话，倒也合理。”见他不说话，梵礼自己判断起来，“毕竟我的长辈们只剩下你一人，而且，你还是最合适伴我冬狩之礼的那一个……”  
男人睁着双眼，却没有转动眼珠，好像根本看不见一直在对他说话的梵礼一般。  
“不论死人活人，全天下就你最适合陪我行冬狩之礼了……”梵礼自顾自地说着，顿了顿，双目之中渐渐露出迷乱之色。  
“父亲。”  
被困在床上的男人，听见这两个字，依旧不动声色地直着目光，像是在紧盯着房顶上的纹刻。  
梵礼早习惯被如此对待了，他轻轻拉过男人的左手，将那掌心朝上，摩挲起来。  
那上面都是深深浅浅的新旧疤痕。  
默默地从头上拔了根玉簪，梵礼不眨双眼，向着男人掌中颜色最深的伤口，狠狠捅了下去。  
可男人还是没有出声，坚毅的下巴上连细微的颤抖都看不到，只是那几根手指，下意识地紧了紧。  
鲜血自玉簪四周涌了出来，但梵礼看不清楚。  
“他们在说你呢，辛介宁……”  
“既然大家都在关心你，我要不要带你去冬狩呢……”  
“不过你现在这样，到树林里只会拖累我……”  
“不如，把你放进林中，做我的猎物吧……”  
呓语一般，梵礼紧盯男人岿然不动的面庞，说着说着，俯下上身，脸颊贴着那微微鼓动着的胸口——只有这样，他能感受到这身体中，此刻还有生命存在。  
“就像我常常做的那个梦一样，将你捆了双手挂在马车后面拖入林中，砍断绳索，让你饿着肚子满树林地跑……  
“等到入夜，我打着火把，独自驾车进来，顺着你的气味，在林子里追你……  
“树林内外放起了冲天大火，等你无处可逃了，只能被我逼在车下，梗着脖子，满脸恐惧地等着被我一箭穿心的命运……”  
梵礼说着，像每一次说起这个梦境时一样，语气中尽是痴迷。  
“我昨夜又梦见你了，孤零零地蜷缩在黑暗的树林里。”  
因为，只要梵礼用这种语调叙述这个梦，耳边厚实胸膛中的跳动声，就会越来越快。  
梵礼喜欢听这个声音——会让他感受到，他终于把猎物，逼入绝境。  
“他们都在惦记着你呢，辛介宁……  
“不过，我不需要冬狩之礼，不需要任何人的陪伴和帮助。  
“捕猎你，我一人就行。”  
即便只有刚成人的十六岁，可身为国君的梵礼，有的是自信。  
“绝不与旁人分享的猎物……就是你啊，辛介宁。”


	2. Chapter 2

1

 

一年前

 

“卸箭！”  
“收弓！”  
礼官令下，马车上的人将原本佩来猎场的弓箭都交给车边的随侍，要行本日的冬狩之礼。  
待那边六人准备完毕，沉默片刻的礼官不禁转身张望端坐着的华服少年。  
吉时已到，只求号令。  
“……”少年有点打不起精神，尽力抬了抬双眼，才出声道，“去吧。”  
“起马！”随侍们听令，拔出挡在马腿前的木楔，车夫挥鞭，三辆马车载着六人向远处树林里去。  
最无趣的仪式，少年倚靠在皮毛中，懒于直起腰来。  
冬狩第十一日，也是最后一日，是贵族少年的成人之礼。已满十六岁的少年在父亲或者族内长辈的陪同下，深入丛林，捕杀猎物；只有顺利完成此礼的人才算成年，足以担当大任。  
这一日的活动，不像前面几日那般热闹，不见千百兵士，也没有车阵隆隆，甚至连火都不放，贵族们静静地等在令台上，直到那几对父子胜利归来。  
国君也在令台上——敞开了披风，歪斜着身体，看起来毫不知礼的少年，便是硕国国君，梵礼。  
未满十六的梵礼是十二岁继位的幼君，性好田猎之事，尤喜举国兵士列阵在前厮杀演练的场面，对于冬狩最后一日的成人礼并无兴趣，待在此地，也是没有逃避之法，只能强打起精神罢了。  
今年冬狩随行国君的人里，有三个适龄少年，其中一个，是梵礼好友孟筑昀；此人与梵礼喜好相近，年纪大了一岁，待此番礼成，便要迎娶冯家长女。孟筑昀平日射术在王城同龄人里是数一数二的，梵礼自然不为他担心，即便此次没有弓箭，应该也没什么闪失。  
冬狩成人之礼，父子二人不可使用弓箭，须近战，空手或用刀剑，将猎物擒拿捕杀，再携猎物驾车归来，以猎物优劣行赏。  
而猎物会作为供品，献祭掌管杀伐兵事的西方神，完成整整十一日的冬狩。  
对梵礼来说，冬狩昨日便结束了，今天算是多余之事。  
明年冬狩他也到了成人的年纪，该行此礼了，但父王三年前亡于猎事，继位时梵礼就在叔父陪伴下行猎，不用在乎这个初猎仪式。  
如今，连叔父都因反叛亡于兵乱，梵礼的父族再没有长辈了。  
硕王爱狩猎，每年四时田猎中总没人胆敢冲在前面跟少年王抢猎物。只有第十一日，王必须老老实实坐在令台上，别人才有表现的机会。  
不负众望，第一个回来的是孟家父子。马车上架着一头壮年雄鹿，是绝佳祭品。  
梵礼起身快步迎好友，命人准备献祭。  
“不愧是筑昀！夺下首功！”孟家乃硕国权贵，孟筑昀与梵礼从小一起长大，情谊深厚，他早早完成仪式，不仅大功一件，还能陪梵礼叙话，年轻的国君自然心上愉悦。  
“那鹿碰上我，运气太坏！”孟筑昀被好友一夸，一副志得意满的模样，与梵礼相携而坐，“车回来时，我看见施家那废物瞎着眼还在找东西呢！”  
“筑昀厉害，施任能那小子怎么能跟你相比？不如下回将他放出去当猎物，没准儿还有趣点！”梵礼笑着，希望另两人能早点回来，这样他也好赶快拔营，“你这下好了，到了王城就把冯家美人搬回家吧！”  
冯家长女是硕国王城中有名的美人，冯家主人又是国中重臣，孟筑昀与之结亲，有的是好处。  
可他听了梵礼的话，呸了一口：“那种浪荡女人！可别我都迎到冯家门口了她还不知在哪个情郎的床上！娶来家净惹事的货色！”  
这抱怨话一处，孟筑昀忽觉不对，毕竟王城里都知道梵礼之母在先王死后情人众多，欲壑难平；他这么说冯家女，怕是会让国君想起自己母亲的丑事，迁怒于他……  
不想梵礼神情如常，反笑了笑：“但凡王城有点名气的美人都一个样儿，你既要美人，便得消受得起。”这话中竟有点讽刺自己那位名动天下的美人母亲的意思，令孟筑昀愕然，不知如何接话才好。  
令台上忽地一阵呼喝，第二对父子也回来了。  
是陶家幼子，进展不慢，可惜带回来的猎物是只小兔子。  
贵族们不禁笑出声来。  
“看那‘兔子’垂头丧气的傻样！”此“兔子”可不是已死的那一只，梵礼嘲着，更为自己好友得意，“这么看，施任能大概只能先弄个自家养的鸡鸭放在林中备好，才过得了今天这关啊！”  
若是在冬狩上一无所获，那可是一生之耻。不过，像眼前这个不幸的只弄到只兔子的，也好不到哪里去了。  
梵礼自小相貌过人，身份尊贵，天赋卓越，又有母亲悉心宠爱，性情骄纵，凡遇能力无法与其相当之人，必多嘲讽。在他口中，除至亲之人，很难有得到褒扬的。  
再者梵礼幼时便跟先王四处狩猎，耳濡目染，射技极佳，总惹来生性残暴的恶名，国中多有议论，说当今硕王不似贤君。  
无论如何，梵礼的母家是天下首富——辛家，王位稳当。  
不过，梵礼对母亲出身的这个辛家，怨气极大。  
与孟筑昀说笑猎兔之人，又等了多时，可还是不见最后一位从林中出来。梵礼面上露出无聊神色，忍不住呵欠连连。  
群臣见国君如此，也议论起来，话里说的都是施家是非，毫不留情。  
“……快看！”令台上突然有人惊呼，指着树林那边。  
“那是……施任能？！”身边的孟筑昀也喊了起来，引着梵礼向那边看。  
似乎真是施任能——没有马车踪影，他的父亲也不在，只有他一人，从树林中狂奔而出，在他身后的，看起来像是……一头灰熊！  
“他那蠢货，怎么招惹上那种东西！”这回连总在讥笑施任能的孟筑昀也呆住了。  
在此地冬狩一般很难里遇上熊，若遇上了，那可是父子二人对付不了的！别说是施任能，即便交给孟筑昀，恐怕也难以自保。  
这边的贵族都看清那头紧追不舍的熊，生怕野熊会不受控制威胁到自己，不知所措。  
令台之上，只有梵礼镇定如常，端坐在原处。  
这距离……简单。  
“筑昀，取弓来！”梵礼忽地冷声道。  
孟筑昀手忙脚乱地把弓箭递到他手中，只见梵礼猛力开弦，劲弓利箭，转眼间掠风而去。  
张牙舞爪的灰熊应声倒下，直扑在已经跑不动了的施任能身上，将少年结结实实地压在下面。  
虚惊一场。  
“你们去把施任能拖出来。”梵礼见熊已死，危机不再，便吩咐礼官。  
“这家伙！这什么运气！”孟筑昀忘了替梵礼的弓术叫好，感叹起来，“冬狩遇了熊！这么多年冬狩礼上，碰到熊能全身而退还将熊杀了的……就只有……”  
孟筑昀话未说完，意识到后面的名字，是不能在自己这个国君好友面前随意提及的。  
梵礼虽没听到那个名字，可俊美的脸上露出了奇异的笑容，让孟筑昀一看，就觉得瘆人。  
“就只有辛介宁了。”他替有人说了下去，“在成人礼上不用弓箭便杀得了熊的人，只有一个辛介宁。”  
辛介宁，辛家长子，梵礼之母辛夫人的弟弟，那位闻名天下的英武剑客，正是深得先王器重、梵礼继位后本该倚重的舅舅。  
可如今，辛介宁在外流亡已三年，不能归国——全因硕国朝中有传闻，是他与先王一同狩猎时，杀害了先王，又造出先王被猎物所伤而死的假象。  
而且，梵礼听好事者议论，辛介宁早年与亲姐辛惜私通乱伦，才让婚后久未怀孕的辛惜生下了梵礼。  
如果此事属实，梵礼虽已是硕国国君，但事实上，只是辛家的乱伦之子，并无王族血统，却强占了这硕国梵家的王位。  
辛介宁这名字，对梵礼来说，就是个禁忌。


	3. Chapter 3

2

 

离了冬狩猎场，不足一日，便能到达硕国国都，白浚。  
城南临江，北有要道，白浚四面通达，是连通南北各国的重地；此处商旅云集，时有海内外异族出没，往来其间，一片繁荣之景。  
硕国，白浚，梵姓，威名在外。  
冬狩已毕，国君梵礼与好友孟筑昀同乘，踏进白浚城门。二人少年英姿，意气风发，引来城中居民驻足，可又不敢靠近——民间传说，幼君自继位以来，骄横跋扈，一有不顺心，便伤人无数，令人闻之惊心。  
事实相去不远。梵礼少年心性被娇惯久了，自然目无旁人，法纪之事，也不大上心，朝中总有人替他处理。  
“瞧！那光脑门儿是谁？立在门口呢！”快到宫门外了，孟筑昀远远就望见门边的异样。  
宫门边有架暗红的马车，马车主人站在车下，裹着厚重的衣服引颈企盼，似乎正等着国君归来。  
“筑昀不可无礼，那是鬼白大人。”梵礼认出对方来，笑着斥责好友。  
鬼白，硕国重要的神侍封号。这一位鬼白大人自先王在世便为梵家尽心尽力，如今算是梵礼的心腹之人。  
“冬日寒凉，鬼白大人不准备个帽子御寒吗？”等车一停，梵礼率先跳下车来，将佩剑扔给侍从，与鬼白搭话。侍奉神明之人，在少年时就服用神药，断其子孙，使全身再无毛发，也就落得一颗光溜溜的脑袋，让人一看便知身份。  
现任鬼白年纪大约四十，面容光洁和善，养尊处优，看起来不过三十出头，一见国君驾临，躬身问候：“大王一路辛苦。”  
“这点路途，谈不上辛苦！”梵礼看这人神色，若无大事，不会在此守候，“鬼白大人有急事？”  
鬼白抬眼，余光扫过跟在梵礼身后的孟筑昀。  
梵礼还没发话，孟筑昀赶忙告辞：“我这还赶着去冯家跟美人报喜呢，先走咯！”  
见旁人走远，鬼白脸上神情依旧，跟在大步进宫的梵礼身后，悄声道：“得手了。”  
光听这三个字，梵礼脚下一顿，随后的步子，便更显得轻快，得意得连下巴都翘了起来：“人呢？”  
“躲避大路绕了道，请您再等一两日。”为了此事，鬼白没跟去冬狩，一直在王城坐镇，“也亏得老家伙走得及时，否则，难有下手的机会。”  
“……”这鬼白的话中并没有邀功的意思，梵礼按下不提；既然消息到了鬼白这里，难保王城中没有别人知晓，“夫人知道了吗？”  
其他人就算了，梵礼最怕此事被母亲发现，折腾起来，宫里没人能安生度日。  
“辛夫人前几日在辛家守丧，理应不知。”所以说，老家伙走的，正是时候，“她今日刚回来，把我唤去问了来年祭典的安排，并未提及此事。”  
听说母亲已经回到宫中，梵礼不禁烦闷起来。探望是必须的，可自从他得了鬼白这边的消息，就没什么心思应付母亲了。  
但要是忽略母亲，后面还要生出更多麻烦。梵礼想着，屏退鬼白，带着侍从去了辛惜在宫中的居所。  
“还以为你又要在猎场上多耗几日，像极了你父亲。”眉目温柔的美人正由几个女侍伺候着束发插簪，见梵礼进来，赶紧唤他，“弗离，到这边来。”  
弗离是梵礼的小名，弗离弗离，是不离不弃的意思。从小到大，他记得只有母亲辛夫人一人叫过，每次听到，都觉亲切，让梵礼心上隔阂消除几分，走过去坐在辛夫人脚边。  
“母亲。”  
“让我好好看看……真是瘦了。”辛惜与先王多年只得梵礼一子，极为宠爱，事事顺着梵礼的意思，才分开十日，捧脸看来，便觉心疼，“不过，看弗离这炯炯双目，一定是战绩丰伟，叫人羡慕吧？”  
战绩，倒不值一提；梵礼心中清楚，如今这目光中的兴奋之色，究竟是从何而来。  
“怎么能与这几日母亲在王城操办丧事的辛苦相比？”梵礼听惯了辛惜的温言软语，大差不差就那样几句；她本就对狩猎之事毫无兴趣，还要强装出对先王对儿子的赞赏来，“冬狩事关国家祭祀，我不便抽身回来，没有参加，外公应该不会怪罪吧？”  
冬狩刚开始时，白浚传来消息，辛家主人辛文台过世。梵礼以冬狩事大为由，推脱了去，只将随侍在旁的辛家次子、小舅舅辛啼派了回去。现在丧事结束，梵礼回白浚也不必为此费心，乐得轻松。  
“弗离将冬狩的祭品分几件给父亲，他一向疼你，不会与你计较。”辛惜知道梵礼不喜欢跟这个外公相处，并不勉强，反抚慰起儿子来，“你让辛啼回来主持大事，我并未耗费多少心力，他昨日扶灵送父亲回家乡去了，总算尽了儿子本分。只可惜……”  
辛惜话到一半，忽地停下。  
梵礼却知道，她可惜的是什么。  
只可惜，辛文台到死都没能见到他最器重的儿子辛介宁一面。  
都到了这个时候，辛惜心里惦记的，只有流亡在外的弟弟辛介宁。  
辛家乃是天下首富，老主人辛文台有二子一女，长女辛惜，长子辛介宁，次子辛啼——这三位都是人人皆知，只不过，前两位得的是美名，辛惜美艳动人，辛介宁剑术绝顶，而辛啼天生鲛人异相，面有鳞，是不祥之兆，被辛家视为犬豕之类，从不重视，平日在国君面前来来往往，多是被梵礼拉出来嘲笑逗乐的，不曾将他当作舅舅来尊敬。  
只是没有料到，辛文台去世，前后忙碌的，还是这个惹他厌恶的次子。  
“辛啼离了王城也好，这人看多了真是讨厌！”辛文台不重视辛啼，辛惜不重视辛啼，梵礼自然也不会当辛啼是长辈；眼下一直对梵礼严加管教的外公没了，他也觉得松快。  
只要他那不知羞耻的母亲，不会跟他提起另一个舅舅来。  
“弗离，此次父亲一去，我想了许多。”辛惜也懒得说辛家异种，只是顺势说起思虑良久的打算，“过了新年，你就成年了，要迎娶夫人，我不便总是住在宫中，不如搬去辛家，父亲没有承继，辛家上下需要人打点。”  
梵礼一听这话，面上没什么变动，可心里骂开了：什么不便住在宫中？什么辛家需要人打点？辛惜摆明了是嫌宫里人多口杂，总有人议论她荒淫无耻，要到宫外纵情享乐去呢！  
正好，辛文台不在，辛家再没人能管得了她……辛啼又是辛文台早年说定了不会传承的不祥弃子……辛惜可是想得周到啊！  
哼！梵礼怒气冲冲地想着，将辛惜美貌无双的容颜细细琢磨了一遍。  
老家伙当初就等着辛介宁回来，把辛家给辛介宁的，这下老的走早了，一时接不上，辛惜是打算先拿下辛家大权，左右天下财富不成？  
……不，不对！  
没准儿，她为的就是辛介宁……  
梵礼忽地又想起一种可能来。  
辛惜要出宫，要回辛家住，不会是为了等辛介宁回来，方便他们幽会吧？！  
老家伙生前一直在与人交涉，要把梵礼这沦落在外的“舅舅”带回硕国……辛惜不会是看到什么书信听见什么风声，知道辛介宁已经被辛家势力所救，正在回国的路上吧？  
梵礼想到这种可能，心上凛然，想从母亲的脸上看出端倪。  
辛惜一定是得到消息，赶紧要搬出宫外，好与自己归来的亲弟弟厮守一生呢！  
毫无廉耻的女人……梵礼对母亲与舅舅的种种传闻极为痛恨，自他继位以来，这两人总算是隔绝了几年，现在是准备，旧情复燃了吧！  
不可原谅！  
梵礼虽不信那些昏话，不信自己是辛惜与辛介宁的乱伦之子，但一切威胁他国君之位的举动，都应该被扼杀干净。  
“母亲这是思念外公了吧？母亲请务必宽心一些。”尽管心中愤恨不已，但梵礼脸上依旧挂着忧心的神情，“这番变故，辛家确实需要人支撑，母亲也是为硕国考虑，为我考虑。  
“我自然不会阻着您。”  
辛惜一听，欣然道：“弗离真是长大了，识得大体，知道辛家与硕国息息相连了。”  
“不知母亲打算何时离宫？我好安排酒宴，送您过去。”  
“多谢弗离关心，丧礼未过，酒宴省去吧，我离宫不必惊动旁人。”  
“那……也是。”再明显不过了，辛惜的想法，梵礼看了个透彻，“那我派人先去辛家看看还缺什么东西，为您安排一下。”  
……没关系，母亲，你就去吧，搬出宫去，在那空荡荡的辛家大屋里好好地等着你久别的情郎弟弟吧！  
“那就，有劳弗离了。我大约过一两日，就去辛家——那边还有许多事务，等人处置呢！”  
梵礼望着辛惜渐渐释然的笑容，也勾出唇角满满的笑意。  
真是着急啊。  
不过一个浪荡多年的剑客罢了，就值得硕国尊贵的辛夫人如此动心？  
还好只给他看见了……否则传出去，硕国上下都要落人笑柄！  
他可不会让辛惜这么早就知道，辛家派去接辛介宁归国的人已经丧生野地；也不会让她这么早就知道，辛介宁，两日内便会落在他梵礼手中，永不会回到辛家！  
也永远不会见到你辛惜！


	4. Chapter 4

3

 

一觉醒来，年轻国君的视线也不知道落在哪儿，任由侍从打理好衣冠，什么声音都听不见，也不打理旁人——直到鬼白大人派的使者与他嘀咕几声，他才回过神来，抖擞抖擞准备与人会合去。  
“……请您移步星虚殿。”  
使者话中最后几个字落在耳边，梵礼总算清醒过来了。  
星虚殿，在宫中处于北方，多是祭祀时开启，平时梵礼难得去那地方；鬼白请他过去，多半只为一个目的。  
整了整心中之事，梵礼意识到前面自己竟然沉浸在转瞬即逝的梦境中，难以自拔，真是天大的怪事。  
他第一次梦见分别三年的舅舅辛介宁，却没料到居然是这般的梦。  
作为硕国第一剑客与辛家的长子，这个男人一直是意气风发的模样，劲装战甲，长弓阔剑；轮廓深刻，棱角分明，眉眼间尽是君王难有的风度。梵礼小时候就听说，舅舅占了整个白浚城中女子们的爱慕，随侍先王出猎时，城里城外挤满想一睹风采的人，连树上都爬满了。  
在梵礼的梦里，辛介宁便是过去那样，走到哪儿都像是在播撒着神明光辉一般，就算是双手被束缚住，被绳子拴在梵礼乘坐的马车上，也改不了傲人的身姿与脸色。  
马车跑得不快，但够辛介宁受的。只见他跌跌撞撞地跟着，努力不让自己摔倒在地，一路跟到密林深处，才被卸了绳子，扔在那边。  
这时梵礼只看了他一眼，没有说任何话。尽管辛介宁拖了一路本该狼狈不堪的，但他保有一身英武之气，还是让梵礼心头震了震……  
不愧是硕国国君的舅舅。  
不愧是梵礼的猎物。  
没错，梵礼懂得将辛介宁拖到森林中来的用意，是猎物。  
田猎之事多与祭祀有关，有时仅是练兵，有时却有其他目的。例如，凡是与西方神相关的祭典，必须事先在猎场中安排佩上五色布条的五牲，猎取它们，便是为祭典讨得吉兆；若是与别国有战，战前将别国流落此地的要人擒来一些放入林中捕杀，乃振奋军心之举。  
梦中的辛介宁，便类似后者，是梵礼要拿一手遮天的辛家开刀之前振奋军心的祭品——虽然梵礼不至于真将他绑了放入林中引兵捕猎，但这梦里梦外连在一起，仍旧让人兴奋不已。  
可等他来到星虚殿……  
“……这是谁？”没有端住架子，梵礼看着眼前的男人，不禁问起鬼白来。  
立在一旁的鬼白悄然打量着国君神情，低眉顺目地答道：“您不认识了吗？这是辛介宁啊。”  
辛介宁？  
这是辛介宁？  
蓬头垢面，披头散发，胡茬与沧桑满脸、灰土与寂寥一身的中年男人……怎么能是硕国享誉天下的第一剑客？怎么可能是国君的舅舅？怎么可能是辛家介宁？  
“……莫不是你们半路失手，换了个人充数吧！”刚经历过早上的梦境，梵礼根本不能相信，这落魄的男人与梦中所见是同一人。  
即便是被当作猎物追赶，辛介宁也不会……也不会变成这样！  
“可能是您三年未见忘了，这就是他。”鬼白不紧不慢地辩解，他刚接到此人时确实惊讶片刻，但后来只剩下感叹，这流亡的日子不好过啊，“他在外面不容易，自然比不上在硕国的时光……”  
不容易？怎么就不容易了？鬼白的说法，从未有过困苦的梵礼完全不能想象。难不成辛介宁离开硕国遇上什么神仙，把他的相貌都改了？他过去那英俊挺拔的样子呢！好端端的一个人，给妖魔鬼怪给藏起来了？  
梵礼从未欣赏过辛家的人，有时甚至可以说是满怀恶意，但他没有想过，会有个辛家子弟落到如此田地。  
而且那是辛介宁。  
他不相信。  
“让我问问他。”梵礼说着，不顾鬼白面露阻拦的意思，走到殿中，步步靠近静立在那边的男人。  
“……”男人发现他，转过来脸，似乎一眼认出他来；可是，男人并没有直接行礼，而是思索了一阵才开口，“王。”  
单膝而跪，最简易的臣礼，甚至连双手都不用——男人不等梵礼发话就站起来，沉默地直视着他。  
若是这样细看……梵礼不知花了自己多少心力，终于从那眉眼中看出点自己那个不凡舅舅的影子来。  
飞扬的眉角眼角，在转脸过来望见梵礼时，又再度活跃起来，让人移不开视线。  
可是，那双眼睛，那旁边似乎是被岁月刻下的痕迹……还有眉心难以放松的阴郁……  
梵礼觉得，这真是辛介宁，可又不像辛介宁了。  
“……舅舅。”不能想象这三年里男人的身上究竟发生了什么，梵礼听了他一个轻描淡写不卑不亢的“王”字，一时间嘴唇颤了颤，才想起这个亲近的称呼来，冠冕堂皇地说出口，“这几年来……舅舅真是，受苦了。”  
几乎是撑起平时应付母亲的微薄温情，梵礼关心了一句，可对方竟不跟他这个国君客气，应都不应。  
不识好歹！  
梵礼心想。他已经拿出对辛家人最大的耐心，却在辛介宁那边得不到任何回报。  
简直就是藐视他的王权！梵礼登时满腔怒火，可他知道，急不得，对辛介宁，对辛家，急不得。  
“舅舅这是……”  
“王将我请到此地，是打算，整治辛家吗？”  
梵礼刚想抚慰男人几句，不想对方出声打断了他，话里说的，直逼他心里一直在盘算的事情。  
刚想展开的笑容，被梵礼收回去了。  
“这是在说什么？”语调轻松，可脸上冷得很，梵礼说着口是心非的词儿，紧盯着对面那张毫无动摇的脸，“舅舅刚回国来，旅途劳顿，特地请你在宫中好好休息几日，并无他想。”  
辛介宁怎么会信？  
“只怕几日之后，介宁再难见到家中老父了。”  
这话落在梵礼耳中——辛介宁并不知晓辛家主人已逝？梵礼目露赞许，不禁看了看身旁的鬼白，而后者垂首躬身，一副恭谦之态。  
事情办得不错。  
可就在此时，辛介宁发现了他转向鬼白的空当，趁机扭身，要从他身边绕过去：“若暂住宫中，介宁先去问候姐姐，不能怠慢。”  
梵礼本不想拦他，反正他逃不出自己的掌控；可一听他话中提到了母亲，梵礼便看不惯了，恨透这对让人不齿的姐弟，心头急火一阵，伸出手就要抓擦肩而过的男人……  
没想到，抓了个空。  
不对，明明是往辛介宁右臂去的……怎么会什么都……没有？  
想起一种可能，梵礼莫名心惊。  
“你等等！”命令一出口，梵礼就觉得有些慌乱，根本不像国君该有的气势，于是只能直呼其名，“辛介宁，你转过来。”  
男人停下脚步，却没有乖乖转身。  
“转过来，给我看看！”一时想不透自己的情绪，梵礼半步上前，拽着男人的袖子，将他拉扯回来。  
而那袖子……果真跟刚才感觉一样，下摆是空荡荡的。  
辛介宁的右臂……硕国第一剑客的右臂……梵礼顺着袖摆一点点摸了上去，直至大约手肘的位置，才摸到袖筒中有了硬物，是胳膊的形状。  
这三年间，他断了手臂？还是右臂？梵礼有些不能相信，隔着袖子反复确认起来。  
……那他今后，要用什么东西握剑，怎样展示他引以为豪的剑术？  
“你的手臂，是怎么回事？”忘记前面阻拦辛介宁的原因，梵礼没有犹豫，直接问道。


	5. Chapter 5

4

 

比起辛介宁外表染上的风霜，梵礼更不能接受他身体上这处变化——断了右臂。  
不得不承认，这事实令他回想起许多场面，尤其是他小时候看见过的各种猎事，先王的身边总有个引人瞩目的武者，每一回都能干净利落地带回许多猎物，仅与大王相差分毫，而且脸上从不显露疲惫之色。  
梵礼记得男人挥剑的模样，只要有一线天光，他手中的剑光便会灼人眼目，让人忍不住羡慕憧憬，期望自己将来也能有此本事，降服得了任何一种猛兽。  
梵礼至今没法在剑术上超越辛介宁，就算他们这几年从未比试过，他也知道，他没有超过这个舅舅。  
可是，如今他居然再没有机会同辛介宁一争高下了。  
辛介宁的右手不在了。  
“你的手臂怎么回事？！回答我！”梵礼本就不服输，现在竟然剥夺了他一决胜负的机会，少年王者难以冷静，陡然提高嗓音，全没有起初走进星虚殿时的定力了。  
回应他的是男人沉默的眼神——他记得，过去的辛介宁没有如此沉默！无论田猎还是宴席，无论是拉弓拔剑还是玩笑诨语，这个男人总有办法让大家的目光跟着他跑！辛家的长子，那个得意的男人怎么能变得如此沉默？！怎么可能！  
辛介宁的沉默，仿佛是对梵礼最大的冒犯，从这一刻就深深刻在少年的心口，消抹不去了。  
“……”对于辛介宁来说，这问题显而易见，梵礼都已经看见，他还需要说什么呢？  
他不懂梵礼真实的想法。  
即便是幼君，梵礼没被人如此对待过。男人根本就是不理睬他的问题……隔着衣袖，梵礼心中突发奇想，说不定这是辛介宁对他的欺骗，是为了让他对自己放松警惕，是为了……  
光是这么想着，梵礼便把对长辈的礼节抛在脑后，突然掀起了男人的衣袖，露出只剩半截的胳膊来。  
……是真的，辛介宁的肘部光秃秃的，浑圆光滑，只在内侧能看到细小的伤口；其下本该有的小臂和右手，都不知去了哪儿。  
是真的。  
梵礼抬眼看了看任由他拉扯没有挣脱的辛介宁，而对方依旧不愿解释。  
一个字都不愿给他。  
作为国君，渐渐平静的梵礼有梵礼的脾气。既然辛介宁摆出那副傲慢的模样不愿开口，他还有别的办法。  
“鬼白。”向着身后偏偏头，梵礼紧盯着那因断肢而不同寻常的伤处，问道，“辛大人的胳膊是怎么回事？”  
鬼白探看不愿回答的男人一眼，赶忙答道：“断了。”  
“我当然知道是断了！怎么就断了！”  
“只知是在硕国外面断的，具体的……还得问辛大人。”鬼白觉察梵礼这怒火来得比平时厉害，话里犹豫，立即换来国君不满的轻瞥。  
“要你何用！”鬼白虽是神侍，可对于梵礼来说，更是个了解王城内外的眼线；辛介宁的手断在硕国之外，这鬼白怎么就全然不知了？废物！  
知道无法从鬼白那边再得到一个字，梵礼盯着那本该还有一截的胳膊，不知不觉与对方又近了半步……  
一抖袖子，辛介宁将残肢收回袖中，随着他的靠近，突然背过身去，躲开他下一个动作。  
这反应，真不该是过去那个男人应该有的。即便是面对先王，辛介宁有理便说，绝不会遮遮掩掩躲躲藏藏，更不会在人面前示弱。  
就算是对着国君，辛介宁也没有示弱过。  
“舅舅，谁下的手？”语调忽地平静下来，梵礼像是能穿透那背影看见断臂一般凝视着男人，轻声问道。  
这样的语气，辛介宁听得进去。  
他跟辛惜不愧是姐弟，有的地方像极了。  
“姬家的旁支。”没有具体的人物，他只说了势力。  
梵礼这一听，更加恼火了：“姬家的旁支？姬家？姜国的姬家与你有什么瓜葛？你离开硕国，明明是说跟昆家幼女联姻……如何又与姜国搅和到一起了？”  
三年前，梵礼继位，辛家独大，辛文台扩张家族势力，令长子与北方昆姓的王室女联姻，辛介宁奉命离开硕国，就是北上前往曲国，迎接夫人——不过明眼人都知道，辛家拉拢北方势力只是其一，最重要的，还是国内传出长子谋害先王，辛家要保住继承人，送去曲国避避风头。  
可后来辛介宁没能到达曲国，自然也没跟昆家联姻，不知流落去了何方。  
关于辛介宁去向，硕国上下传闻种种，梵礼没有信过任何一人；如今听本人说法，难道是途中被姜国扣了下来，一直囚了三年？  
要想从硕国北上至曲国，姜国确是必经之路；而且姜国与硕国的关系一向不好，虽不至于惹出战事，但近百年来矛盾不断——这样倒说得通。  
……原来这三年，辛介宁是被困在姬家人手中吗？那后来辛文台又是如何将他从姬家赎回来的？顺着这些事细想，梵礼发现尽管他一心想要将辛介宁劫回宫来，可对此人的过去，知之甚少。  
不等辛介宁应答，梵礼向鬼白扔了眼色，鬼白果然露出了然于心的神情。  
这其中的事情，无论鬼白清楚多少，眼下梵礼都要查个明白。  
否则，就凭现在这个辛介宁，梵礼真不知道要用上多少手段才能从他嘴里逼出话来！  
少年的一举一动，都落在辛介宁的余光中。  
本以为梵礼有胆识绕过辛家将他压到宫中会有足够的底气，没想到，只是一时兴起吗？  
到底是个孩子。  
方才扔出有关整治辛家的狠话，辛介宁现在看来，是高估了梵礼。若梵礼手里有的是对付辛家的法宝，那这一句话就能试探清楚。可梵礼不像他想象的那样，杀害他身旁的辛家人将他带到此地，为的不过是个尚未成形的“计划”，这个年轻的国君，只是兴冲冲地将他厌恶的东西抓到身边，连如何折磨都没想透，非要装出一副沉着的模样来。  
原来梵礼并不知晓他这三年来的事情。  
只要没有人将他逼至走投无路，辛介宁绝不会主动提起那点儿“过去”，而梵礼，显然还没有将他逼至绝境的本领。  
“姬家是要用我跟辛家讨点钱财，父亲不愿妥协，便僵持了三年。”辛介宁转过来正视梵礼说着，可眼前的少年依然不大相信，“前面姬家有了变故，换了主人，父亲才有机会。”  
简单明了，但绝不是真的。  
只要能糊弄得了梵礼就行。即便这样的谎话日后会被他人拆穿，至少说得理直气壮，就是好事。  
“……辛文台用什么换回你的？”梵礼的目光又回到那手臂上。  
“钱。”这回辛介宁答得极快，“辛家只有这东西。”  
他这些话，反倒让梵礼不知该不该相信了。少年君王将他上下打量，提不出半点异议，憋了好半天，才像是打了败仗，强装出镇定的脸色，吩咐起鬼白来：“找几个侍从到星虚殿来，先帮辛大人好好洗干净，不能污了神明之所！”  
听梵礼这语气……是被辛介宁的话激怒了？还是发现自己根本不了解辛介宁经历，失策，心中惭愧？  
三年不见，少年刚对上舅舅，便发现自己敌不过，只能摆出一副冷淡的样子，打算早早离去，再多准备准备了。  
“硕国尚有大事，既然舅舅身体不好，就先留在宫中修养，”梵礼抬了抬下巴，扫开脸上的阴霾，重又端起一国之主的架子，“辛家我会派人报个平安，等舅舅能够见客了，再做商议！”  
说到底，还是要将他关在此地，层层严防，不许他与辛家，产生任何联系。  
也罢，还不是与梵礼硬碰硬的时候。  
辛介宁望着梵礼愤愤离去的背影，突然想起当初离开硕国的光景——过去那个披挂华服玉饰的秀美男孩已经长大了。  
只可惜……  
只可惜似乎没有传承辛家人的心思。  
如果不是国君，仅仅是个普通贵族子弟，这孩子也会过得舒服一些吧？  
只可惜，被推到这位置之上，一辈子也爬不下来了。  
辛介宁就这么望着门边，直到梵礼吩咐的侍从们抬来洗澡的用具，才想起撤回目光。  
辛介宁知道，梵礼是辛家人。  
辛介宁知道，梵礼是他的儿子。  
他已经确知了十五年，儿子就是儿子。  
……儿子只是儿子罢了。  
辛介宁从未为梵礼做过什么，他也没有多余的情感，将梵礼当作自己的骨肉来宠爱。  
如今的他，不再是过去的那个“辛介宁”了，能放在他心里存着，就只有辛家的命运。


	6. Chapter 6

5

 

五个侍从步入星虚殿，安置妥当，静立在一旁，像是等着辛介宁入浴一般。  
令人不适，即便是出身于大富大贵的辛家，他自小侍从就没超过一人，少年时他更是不带仆从四处闯荡，沐浴之事可不习惯劳烦别人。  
但此刻不同往日，说是服侍，不如说是监视，想把这五人一起赶走，不大可能。  
辛介宁将他们打量一番，心里明白几分。  
“……不喜欢有那么多人看着我，你们只留一人下来，远远地服侍吧。”辛介宁说着，看似随意地指向其中一人，“你留下。”  
尽管在星虚殿他已是被囚之人，但辛家的势力，辛介宁过去的威风都摆在那儿，宫人招待起来，更像是君王的上宾，没人怠慢，也不会与他僵持，多加冒犯。  
见其余的人都退出星虚殿在外守着，辛介宁才稍稍松了口气，细看留下的那个侍从。  
中等身材的少年，眉目中很有点熟悉的感觉，让他不禁想起三年未见的姐姐辛夫人来。  
“……名字？”特地让少年离得远些，辛介宁背对着他扯动腰带，一只左手虽然困难，但早已习惯。  
“汝七。”少年看见他独臂难为，立即快步上前，“辛大人让我来……”  
“站着！”辛介宁压低声音喝道，依旧自己更衣。少年的名字他没有听过，连姓氏都没有，不知是哪家后人，不能轻信。  
汝七乖乖立在他身后，心里焦急，等那边总算解开腰带，才想起一句话来：“辛大人，若您是不信我……那看看这个，会不会允我上前帮您？”  
不知是什么意思，辛介宁回身，只见少年从腰带内侧摸出一个小巧玉佩来，形状是种极熟悉的花，金银台。  
金银台是冬日里开在水畔的白色小花，硕国境内只有一地盛产，辛家故土黎洲，所以辛家一向是用金银台作为族中纹饰，而汝七手中这个白玉金银台，是辛家女子才有的标志。  
是辛惜，汝七是辛惜的人。  
“汝七的母亲出身辛家旁支。”少年轻轻说道，暗示自己是可信任之人。其实不用这句话，只要辛介宁看到白玉金银台，便了然于心。  
只不过，既然辛惜是梵礼之母，在宫中应该有着极高的地位与权力，梵礼将辛介宁压到星虚殿，都过了快要半日，怎么就传不到辛惜的耳朵里？  
辛介宁有些疑惑，不知自己离开白浚后的状况。  
还是说，梵礼限制了姐姐的行动，而这个汝七是姐姐唯一能支使的人？  
满心警惕，辛介宁又看了看那朵金银台，才道：“你过来吧。”  
得了许可，汝七赶忙上前，先替他褪下左边衣袖，手在右肩上顿了顿。  
“……大人离开白浚不还是好好的……”少年的声音竟隐约带着哭腔，“怎么就成了这副模样……”  
说得真挚，辛介宁都觉得被他感染，不便像回避梵礼那样回避他，可又不好直说：“早习惯了，汝七不必提了。”  
残肢展露出来，少年更难过了：“若是，若是让夫人知道……”  
“暂且，”辛介宁一听他提到姐姐，立即打断他，“暂且别告诉她，待我能见她时与她细说。”  
看眼下梵礼那行事气派，真不如辛惜在宫中的处境……更不用说此番回国路上，鬼白的手下可以轻易地从辛家手中把他劫走……  
“夫人尚在宫中？”临踏入浴盆，辛介宁突然想起一种可能。  
“夫人前日刚离宫搬去辛家。”汝七扶着他，却只得了个背影——其上旧伤交错，看得心酸，让少年声音柔和下来，边说边为他洗发，“说是辛家无人照料，要去处理事务。”  
……辛家无人？  
“父亲呢？”  
“老主人离世已近十日……”  
“离世！？”辛介宁不敢相信，紧盯着汝七双眼，不像有假，“是何原因？”  
将他从国外接回来的决定，是父亲做的，使者也从未提到父亲染病或其他异常，尽管梵礼插手耽误了时间，但……怎么会走得如此突然！  
“去年夏天老主人遭了疫病，虽是痊愈，但身体一直不大好，这次入冬寒凉侵骨，病下没几日就去了。”汝七畏畏缩缩地说着，担心辛大人怪罪；辛文台之死确实没有什么疑点，城中没有传闻，辛家也默然接受了，不像是有人陷害。  
父亲这是……这怎么能……一别三年，辛介宁承认自己在心里恨过他，但父亲毕竟是撑起整个辛家的那根柱子，这下没了，辛家可要乱了。  
……怪不得梵礼能找到机会，从辛家手里抢人。  
辛文台去世，辛惜离宫主持家族之事，正是梵礼得意的时候。  
“……那，辛啼呢？”没有时间为父亲的逝去悲伤，辛介宁想起还有个弟弟来，“为何不是辛啼主持大事？”  
“辛啼大人从冬狩赶回来，筹办了老主人的丧事，现在扶灵回黎洲了。”  
离乡之人若客死他方，依礼应由他选定的子女护送回乡，辛啼此举是合礼的。  
但是，辛啼难道不觉得自己走的不是时候吗？  
辛介宁一想起这个弟弟，五味杂陈，毕竟他生来脸上有鳞，被辛文台嫌弃，在辛家没什么地位。后来被先王提拔到朝中，也是看中他在财政上的能力，出入宫中都要带着面具，遮掩他那诡异的脸；白浚城中，凡是看见辛啼的人，都会说笑议论，甚至有顽童当街争抢揭开他的面具，更别说是贵族之中整日羞辱了。  
可到了最后，在辛文台离世时，为他操持葬礼扶灵返乡的，还是这个不祥之子……辛介宁只在小时候跟旁人一起笑过辛啼，后来见过他在人后露出不服输的神情之后，便决定不再笑他，要将他好好当作弟弟来对待——可惜辛啼对亲人也有了防备，很难再接受兄长突如其来的关怀了。  
辛介宁一向认为辛啼是个可造之材，但眼前在处理父亲死后家事的问题上，辛啼竟让多年来的怨气占了上风，拒不接受辛家重担？  
还是说，父亲死前又重复了当年的决断，决不让辛啼承继家业？  
不论是何原因，如今的情况，真不容辛介宁有半点疏忽了。若是辛啼还好，辛惜掌权……他真有些担忧……  
在浴盆里坐不住，他思来想去将还在汝七手中清洗的头发扯了几回，引来对方探问。  
“大人，大人请勿着急，”汝七应该是辛惜临走在宫中布的眼线，以便掌握梵礼动向的，“若有什么打算，先与我说，我尽快跟夫人联系上，再做计议。”  
毕竟眼下受制于国君，即便洗澡时能赶出去几个侍从，也难以逃出去。  
辛惜……姐姐……辛介宁一听他提起辛夫人，忽地停下动作，又静静地浸入温热的水中。  
夫人就是夫人，辛惜的本职就应该是好好地守在宫中守着国君，有关辛家的大事，真落在她手上……  
有些不愿回想与辛惜有所牵连的事情，辛介宁不是不放心姐姐的能力，只是身份摆在那里，她多有不便……  
“汝七，别的不用提，告诉夫人，想办法见我一面。”辛介宁说着，又补了一句，“若辛啼回来，我见他。”  
自从梵礼出生以来，他与姐姐日渐产生种种尴尬，更别说是三年前要去迎娶昆家女之时闹出的事情了。  
宁可不见。  
……但如果辛啼不愿参与家族事务……  
那么，辛家就只能靠他一人了。  
靠他这个断了一臂又失了自由的倒霉男人。  
辛介宁将整个人埋入水中，他想弄清楚辛家现在的实力，到底能不能与越发骄傲的小国君一拼高下……


	7. Chapter 7

6

 

“我这几日不在宫中，不知弗离是不是寂寞了？”装扮比在宫中显得清淡明朗不少，但依旧貌美如玉的辛夫人端坐辛家庭园之中，望着池边一丛丛待开的花苞，柔声抚慰儿子，“听说今日弗离无事，便请你过来坐坐，我们母子好久不见，想念得很。”  
梵礼扶着膝盖正坐许久，胳膊都酸了；如今听了一通给耳道磨茧子的软语，在心中嗤笑一阵，嘴上回道：“我今日也想起母亲，这几日家事忙碌，清瘦了几分，特地带来不少猎物。”  
冬狩刚过，但梵礼一得空就憋不住性子，拉了被冯家长女踢到一旁的孟筑昀游猎去，收获颇丰。想起母亲在辛家住了几日，便过来转转，没想到母亲摆起阵势，要同他“聊聊”了。  
“弗离心里有我，令人欣喜啊。”辛夫人的微笑在冬日中就是暖阳，可惜，她向来不沾荤腥，梵礼这猎物送得，不长心眼。  
辛惜越是说出这种话，梵礼心里就越是烦躁。他本来打算扔下猎物就走的，可母亲留他，他又不能推拒……  
辛家老头子一去，辛惜这是打算担当起老头子的职责，成天“教导”起他来？  
饶了他吧！  
“今日……是我有一事，想问问弗离。”见他不说话，辛惜顺着说了下去，“上回问过鬼白大人，来年的祭祀安排——不知眼下最近的新年祭典，准备得如何了？”  
辛夫人这个人，不理猎事，也不关心祭典，不知最近是怎么回事，似乎与鬼白走得近，对神事管得多了。梵礼心里动了动，说：“全都交给鬼白了，我也不精通这个，他会办好的。”  
“恩……”辛惜听他说法，点了点头，眼神又飘向池边粉白的花蕾去——金银台，盛产于黎洲的花朵，专拣冬天开放，也是辛家专有的纹饰。  
“其实，父亲走前将辛家打点得好，我这几日也没废多少功夫，闲来无事，想着还是该为弗离分忧……”  
这话一出，梵礼惊了惊，母亲这不是要说再搬回宫去吧？  
他眼前立刻浮现出星虚殿里的男人来。  
那个断了右臂的剑客，几日来梵礼没再去过，反正派了侍从，还有鬼白打点，他也不用多费心思——原本就没打算对辛介宁如何，只是鬼白提醒过他，辛家主人去世，正是打击辛家的时机，而辛介宁是个隐患，需要管制起来罢了。  
不过梵礼也有私心，要将辛介宁隔绝起来，一是不让他有机会见到母亲，二是不让他有机会跳出来作乱，惹来诸多议论，议论到梵礼自己头上。  
梵礼是先王的儿子，唯一的儿子，绝对不容别人质疑。  
过去他那几个叔叔都被人煽动，与他反目，后来不都被镇压下去了吗？若再有人胆敢用辛介宁与他的关系来惊扰王室，那可不是简简单单丢了性命就能解决的了……要好好地让他们尝尝苦头！  
这谣言的源头辛介宁可不能放出去祸害。梵礼想。若大家都以为他还流亡在外，那就会将他抛在脑后，不会猜测那些不堪入耳的事情。  
梵礼作为硕国国君，血统之事，不能有一点瑕疵。  
都是因为她。梵礼想着，再看体贴的母亲，心里交杂出一线恨意。  
若她真是行端影正，就不会惹来这些谣言。  
先前急着要出宫，如今又暗示想要回去，真是麻烦……  
“母亲不必多想，前段时日过度辛劳，现在既然回到辛家，就多待几天吧，好好歇息一番。”辛惜“体谅”他，那他也“体谅”辛惜，反正都是王家亲人之间惯有的客套，最终事实能让他满意就好，“新年祭典，交给神侍们操办吧。”  
“过完年就是你十六岁生辰，这一年所有的祭典都极为重要，光是神侍，我可不放心啊。”辛惜对此事的关注，却不像是客套，“新年还是按照惯例，安排在宫中对吗？我请人看过你的命盘，成人这一年宜居北方，不如就把祭典安排在星虚殿中吧。”  
……星虚殿？  
梵礼又想起辛介宁来。  
不说什么命盘什么生辰的……辛惜怎么一上来就点星虚殿？未免蹊跷了点吧？  
到新年时间不多，而他又把辛介宁藏在星虚殿里，祭典决不会安排在星虚殿！  
可母亲这是……莫非知道了辛介宁的事情？  
她知道了？怎么知道的？  
安排到星虚殿的侍从，全是鬼白认真挑选来的，住地也单独出来，绝不会与辛惜有所瓜葛，更不会泄露辛介宁的风声。  
梵礼一想到这种可能性，便想立刻冲回宫中，去星虚殿确认一番。  
至少，要知道那个一身沧桑的断臂男人是不是还在星虚殿乖乖待着。  
对，乖乖的，辛介宁，你一定要给我乖乖地待在那里，别想着摆弄什么里应外合的把戏，惹人笑话！  
心口叫嚣着的想法都快从他嘴里钻出来了，梵礼在母亲面前死撑住质问，好声好气地解说：“前年鬼白就与其他神侍一同看过，莫役入晷，星虚殿近五年来不宜用——神明之事，你我比不上他们，还是让鬼白准备吧。”  
“四方风神本就与弗离你的命盘无关，北风莫役有不祥之兆，顶多与我相关，你不用担心太多。”辛惜命中主神便是北风莫役，但梵礼与此神并无多少联系，她不觉这神可以作为理由，“父亲从黎洲带来几位神侍，我与他们闲谈，觉得见识不凡，所言之事都灵验，不如我明日带他们入宫，去星虚殿一看究竟，也能跟鬼白大人商量一下。”  
这一听，梵礼就明白了，说了大半天，辛惜为的，就是去星虚殿一探究竟。她的确知晓了辛介宁之事。  
怪了，她这么说，难道不怕我连夜将辛介宁转了地方？  
不对，她这么说，究竟是为了见到辛介宁，还只是旁敲侧击，告诉我此事她已掌握，算是一个……警告？  
梵礼的目光从母亲柔情无比的面容上扫过。  
他有些不能准确判断辛惜话里的意思。  
“黎洲的神侍？”先走一步，梵礼不能跟她点破，“黎洲与白浚供奉神明有些差异，若是他们随意插手……怕鬼白这边不高兴。”  
“这倒也是，我没考虑周全。”辛惜一进一退，母子二人倒是互相试探，一副乐在其中的样子，“弗离的意思是……”  
见母亲轻易退让，梵礼忽然发现，这一次柔软的交锋，他显然败给辛夫人了。  
他对辛介宁的态度，都被辛惜给探走了。  
简直快要恼羞成怒了，梵礼满心揣着的是一个与三年前全然不同的辛介宁，生怕他会在宫里折腾出什么事情来……他可没有心思理会辛惜，也不想理会她！  
……对，辛介宁，还是辛介宁。一定是辛介宁用了什么手段，将自己的处所告诉辛惜，才惹来这些新年祭典选择神殿的麻烦。  
梵礼定了定心神，琢磨起对付那不老实男人的办法。  
“我先去问问鬼白，让他尽力安排，多听听旁人的建议，总是好的，更何况是母亲引荐的呢！”梵礼嘴上应着，可心早飘出辛家宅院，飘回宫中星虚殿去了。  
把整个星虚殿，整个宫殿，都彻查个清清楚楚！


	8. Chapter 8

7

 

困在神殿中不能出去一步，连透气的机会都没有，辛介宁期盼的只有每次殿中留下汝七一人的时候，能听他说说宫里宫外的事情。  
星虚殿是王城中供奉北方神明之地，辛介宁记得自己离开硕国时，这座神殿常有祭祀活动，神侍如云，可现在怎么像是被荒废了一般，不见人迹？  
正好囚了他。  
后来汝七说，是鬼白大人说这五年内，北风莫役有凶兆，需要封闭此地。  
这便清楚了。神侍鬼白是侍奉南方神的，为人不善，辛介宁跟在先王身边的时候就不愿与他来往，如今大概是利用梵礼对辛家的反感，占据了首位，专权于王前。  
自古神侍专权都不会有什么好下场，鬼白也是辛介宁忧虑之人。  
汝七说，他已经告诉辛夫人星虚殿的情况，辛夫人会尽快到宫中走一趟的。  
虽说是尽快，但辛介宁也知道，辛惜既然选择搬出宫外，想再回来，肯定是难上加难。  
尤其是她有梵礼这么一个儿子挡在中间……  
不过，总算抱着点希望。辛介宁就整日在星虚殿中空耗，梵礼什么东西都没给他留下，甚至连他腰上的佩剑也缴了。  
断了右臂之后，他少有摸上兵器的机会，直到转到辛家使者手中，才得到一把新的佩剑；路上刚试着用左手使剑，梵礼的人便出现了，又没办法继续练习下去。  
即便是没了右臂，他也不会放弃。  
星虚殿里的日子难熬，辛介宁渐渐违背自己的初衷，期待姐姐的到来了。  
毕竟那是最值得亲近的辛家人……  
这日殿门总算被人风风火火地推开，可进来的不是辛惜，而是几日从未露面的少年国君。  
梵礼神色阴郁，从他微启的嘴唇和控制不住下垂的嘴角便能知晓，正是怒火冲天的时候。  
“来人！压下这些人！”一进门，梵礼发现了辛介宁的身影，不由松了口气，可下一刻他就想起辛惜的那些话，恨得牙痒痒，指着殿中各自忙碌的侍从们，呵斥身后的卫兵。  
……这又是做什么？辛介宁脸上紧张起来，眉眼挑起，距离很远，便与梵礼对峙。  
其实他的举动显而易见——侍从中有人私通宫外辛家，被他发现了。  
但辛介宁依然不收回质问的目光，逼视过去。  
汝七就在距离他最近的地方，刚要同他说话，说今天宫内外的事情。辛介宁无法手握长剑保护他，只能在此眼睁睁地看着他被士兵压住？  
不，汝七的反应比士兵更快。梵礼刚进来，他便察觉情况不对，转过身从腰间摸出什么东西，猛地塞进口中，咽了下去。  
别人都没有注意到，只有辛介宁看到，汝七吞下去的，是那朵代表他身份的白玉金银台。  
他不能暴露这标志，所以吞了下去？辛介宁一时想不通。可就在此时，汝七突然软倒在地，胳膊抽搐两下，便再没有动静了。  
汝七？死了？  
辛介宁想过去查看，可梵礼的双眼死死地挂在他身上，即便是离得很远，也不轻易放他走的模样。  
……不能轻举妄动。  
“过去看看那个侍从。”梵礼看见汝七的动静，支使士兵过去，但眼神仍旧没有离开过辛介宁，好像只要他一挪开视线，辛介宁就会靠什么邪法消失不见。  
那天确认了男人到达宫中，梵礼便没有来看过他，现在并非在近处，可看起来已经跟上次有所不同。侍从打理得好，洗干净的头发，刮去胡子，再换上正式点的服饰——虽然发间腰上没有任何饰带簪子，但已有些过去看出来的不凡气度。  
只可惜，也不知道他在国外是遇上什么了，身上武者的架子还在，脸却显得消瘦，连眼窝都深陷着扯出皱纹来。  
还是比不过当年的辛介宁啊。梵礼在心里感叹着，就看那男人满面警觉地望着他，好像随时都能拔出剑来……  
只可惜，就算剑在他身旁，他也没那只手了！  
三年后的这个辛介宁，到底不是他梵礼的对手。  
“此人已死。”士兵查探一番，忙说。  
“……怎么死的？”动了动眉毛，他不喜欢宫里混进来莫名其妙的人，也不喜欢莫名其妙地死人。  
杀人跟捕猎相似，青天白日之下，杀人正法警示旁人，才是最好的举动，那些暗地里的凶行，不合梵礼的口味。  
他算关心的，正是辛介宁疑惑的。那士兵上下摸索一番，才答道：“好像是吞了什么东西……”  
“辛介宁，这侍从吞的是什么？”梵礼一听，竟立即问他。  
他知道汝七吞的是什么，可那不大的玉石，不至于让人有这般死状。  
除非，上面有什么毒物？想来极有可能，辛惜不愿让自己的势力暴露身份，这样一是毁了证据，而是能让眼线速死，省下麻烦。  
“你不知道？你离得那么近，却不知道你的部下如何死的？”梵礼已经认定汝七身份，不信。  
辛介宁确实不清楚，也不能说出那白玉金银台的事情来。  
“……此事与我无关。”辛介宁朗声道。  
梵礼被激怒了：“与你无关？那好，你们把他肚子剖开，看看里面到底是什么！”  
辛介宁看见，汝七身旁的士兵双手一颤。  
“犹豫什么！动手！”  
“王……这里是神殿……还是……”  
“这地方本来就晦气，入晷既是凶兆，那不怕给它点添点凶事了——动手！”梵礼可不想在辛介宁面前短了气势，硬杠上来，绝不收回成命。  
“王……”士兵到底还是敬畏神明的，一时不敢动；本来汝七死在此地就不是好事，若开膛破肚见了血，那就更加……  
“王，此人服下了辛家特有的毒药。”辛介宁看不下去，出声道，“我给他的。”  
“别想为人顶罪！辛介宁，你怎么带得进来毒药？”梵礼不给他辩解的机会。  
“这毒药原本是我为自己准备的，藏在极隐秘的地方，汝七替我传信出去时，我怕他失手，便给他了。”  
“你！”知道辛介宁摆明在说谎，可梵礼一时反驳不了。这个男人到底……将别人的罪责都揽在自己身上，难道他以为我不知道母亲的把戏吗？  
梵礼看不透了，这人究竟是要袒护辛惜，还是不想看见神殿被玷污。他只知道，辛介宁这横插而来的话，把他作为国君的气势减掉一半，连这些个卫兵，都镇不住了！  
“……我不信。”  
气极，梵礼一反常态地与这个阶下囚一硬到底。他反手抽出一旁士兵的刀，对拒绝剖开汝七的士兵说道：“把他拖过来。”  
硕国国君这是打算自己动手了。  
辛介宁皱了皱眉，这梵礼，到底想做什么？这赌气似的傻事，他还真打算做下去？“慢。”抬起左手阻止要拖动汝七的士兵，他暂且找不到办法说服这个少年。  
他可以放士兵过去，可以任由梵礼从汝七腹中找到白玉金银台逼问辛惜，但他不打算妥协，因为梵礼在他面前的举动实在怪异得很，不能想象这是一国之君。  
辛介宁是不知道，能招惹到小国君不顾一切硬着头皮做傻事的人，十六年来，只出了他辛介宁一人。  
“过来！一个断臂之人，你都敌不过吗？废物！”这一刻，梵礼差点自己冲上去抢过尸体，可他还剩下一点微弱的国君架子，对峙辛介宁，他还得端着点。  
士兵卡在二人当中，不禁望了望辛介宁。  
……看来，对付这种不知轻重的骄纵少年，只有靠武力说话了。  
辛介宁心下平静，趁着士兵慌张的机会，弯下去取了士兵的佩刀。  
他以一只左手握着，在眼前画出一道漂亮的刀光。  
虽然不知只有左手的剑客还能做出什么样的挣扎，但梵礼看着与刀剑融为一体的辛介宁，不由得心头一惊。  
即使没有右手，天下第一剑客就是天下第一，那举动间的气度，是旁人永远不及的。  
这是……要与我比试？梵礼难掩心中激动，可他还有别的打算。  
将刀扔在一旁，一个手势，便有士兵上前，将梵礼最爱的“玩具”递来。  
“唔——！”左手执刀的辛介宁尚未看清少年手中器物，肩上一疼，顿时松了手；痛呼伴随着刀尖敲在地上的脆响，他的左肩正插着一支短箭。  
这是……！又是一箭袭来，紧贴着前面那支，并排紧紧地钻进他的身体里。  
而那边的梵礼，正得意地扬起手中的兵器——弩，可是跟辛介宁熟悉的弩不大一样，各个部分的细节，都有他从未见过的形状。  
“就凭那条柔弱的左臂，也能敌得过我吗，舅舅？”梵礼说着，以平常弩箭没有的极快速度，又给辛介宁肩上补了一箭，抬手放下，轻松至极，根本就是玩耍。  
那肩上的箭……箭头似乎也与平时不同，像是有一根根小刺一般，在皮肉中磨出细密连绵的痛。  
辛介宁忍痛看着梵礼。  
先前，他问过汝七，怎么不见国君再来星虚殿，当时那孩子还笑了，说国君喜欢打猎，刚把他安置在此，便与朋友出城了，可能要过段时日才回来。没想到梵礼的这一点与先王如此相似。辛介宁禁感叹耳濡目染何其重要。  
而眼下这情景……小国君是在猎场上杀红了眼，意犹未尽，一回来便要来拿他来开刀了吧？


End file.
